gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Car Wrecks
This page contains information provided by GTA Wiki . Car Wrecks are the remains of a car or any other vehicle that has been wrecked. They're either beached on land or floating dead in the water. There are many car wrecks throughout the history of the Grand Theft Auto franchise, and some of them are the subjects of myths within the game. This page lists them all, in the order of appearance. GTA III Car wrecks first appeared in GTA III. Several wrecked cars can be found inside the 8-ball compound. The cars are arranged one by one there. Those cars appeared to be destroyed by bombs or vehicle destroying machine. GTA Vice City In Little Havana, four wrecked cars can be found. About five car wrecks can be found in Little Haiti, north and north-west to the Print Works, near the Cubana Cigar Factory, alongside Kaufman Cabs and west to the Kaufman Cabs. There are about nine wrecked cars but nobody knows how they got there. The cars appear to be burned wrecks, as if a car bomb destroyed them. Their wheels and roofs are gone, and the whole body of the car is completely grey. GTA San Andreas In the backyard of CJ's house, two wrecked cars can be found. Those cars also appear to be burned like the ones in Vice City. Their wheels are gone, and the whole body of the car is completely grey just like the wrecked cars that are found in GTA Vice City.A wrecked walton can be found next to the Catalina's Cabin in Fern Ridge.A wrecked and rusty Hotknife, seen in the Loco Low Co. garage. It is possible it is placed there to be build into a Rat Rod. GTA IV A wreck of an unknown '90s sedan in GTA IV, bears a strong resemblance to GTA SA Elegant. This is the most common wreck in the game. An non-drivable Blista Compact can be found in a chopshop. Peyote found in a chopshop. GTA V The wreck of a PCJ-600 in GTA V that can be found next to Lamar's house on Forum Drive, Strawberry. A bus wreck in GTA V. The wreck appears in the Los Santos Storm Drain, the Murrieta Oil Field Car Scrapyar in El Burro Heights, Rogers Salvage & Scrap in La Puerta and Sandy Shores Airfield. The model of this wreck is exactly the same as the wrecked buses featured in Max Payne 3, a game also developed by Rockstar Games. It resembles a Wright Eclipse metropolitan transportation bus. Gallery fgfgf.JPG|Wrecked cars in Little Haiti. zxxzxz.JPG|Car wrecks in Little Havana. Gta3_2015-06-22_17-14-13-12.jpg|Wrecked cars in GTA III. Gallery26.jpg|Car wreck near Groove Street. Blista-chopshop.jpg|An undrivable Blista Compact. Elegantwreckornot00.jpg|A wreck of an unknown '90s sedan in GTA IV. Peyote-wrecked.jpg|Peyote found in a chopshop. FCR_900-GTAV-wreck.png|The wreck of a PCJ-600 in GTA V. Bus-wreck-GTAV.jpg|A bus wreck in GTA V. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA III Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:Vehicles Category:GTA Wiki Info Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV